


Fate

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [6]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu is a college student who lives alone and is kidnapped by a group of gangsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

Despite being a beautiful spring day, Sunggyu had decided to spend the whole day in his house. Since it was weekend, he didn't have to go to college and, thankfully, they had already finished their finals, so now it was time to relax.

After making a tea, he flopped onto the couch, fanning himself with a paipai because the inside of his house was always quite hot.

Sunggyu lived alone, since his parents had died when he was a baby and, after spending all his childhood in an orphanage, now that he was in college he had managed to rent a small flat to live in.

He hadn't look for any roommate because the truth is that he enjoyed living alone.

He turned on the TV, but there wasn't any programme that caught his attention, so he decided to turn it off and read a book.

At some point he had fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes it was already dark, the book had fallen to the floor and his tea was cold.

 

 

****

 

Being a medicine student had a lot of advantages, for example, being considered as intelligent (although there were a lot of people who had entered it due to their parents' money). But it also had a lot of disadvantages, like studying or taking exams. Certainly, you had to do that at any career, but still Sunggyu hated it with all his being.

Yawning, he woke up early to have time to get dressed and go to a café on his way to college.

At 6 a.m there was barely anyone in the streets, and Sunggyu enjoyed the fresh spring breeze that messed up his hair.

When he entered the café, the owner smiled and served him a cappuccino, as always, and Sunggyu left the money in the table after having drunk it.

When he went out, the streets began to get crowded with both, students and workers.

Walking through the campus, towards his class, someone grabbed him from behind, covering his eyes, and Sunggyu got a bit scared.

But it ended up being his friend, Jaejoong.

“Fuck, you've scared me.” said Sunggyu, giving him a look.

Jaejoong laughed and shrugged.

“Let's go, just only one week left before holidays.”

Jaejoong put his arm around his neck, and pulled him foward to keep walking.

 

 

 

****

 

 

Oddly enough, having woken up early had been futile, since apparently his teachers had decided to take their holidays in advance, and the director came to his class to let them now that they could return from whence they came.

So there was Sunggyu, walking back to his flat. It usually took 15 minutes to get there, so he decided to take a detour and walked down a side street that went straight to his house.

The floor of that street was paved, and Sunggy thought about how could people manage to ride a bike there. It was a narrow street, and it rather faced the backside of the houses.

Halfway there he felt how someone stood behind him, but he didn't look back since he knew it was Jaejoong, intending to play another trick on him.

Rolling his eyes, he sped up a little in order to bother him.

The steps behind him also sped up and Sunggyu frowned, because it sounded as boots and Jaejoong had been wearing trainers that morning.

Nervous, he tried to turn around but then his vision was clouded by what looked like a bag and a cloth soaked in chloroform – that Sunggyu recognized perfectly by the smell – was placed against his mouth, reducing to the minimun any attempt of resistence.

The only thing that he knew before falling unconcious was that he was screwed.

 

 

 

***

 

“I hope we haven't killed him.” said a voice as he was carrying the boy's body on his back.

“We haven't killed him.” said another voice. “But he has dropped dead right after smelling the chloroform.”

“To be honest I thought it was going to be more difficult. After what the boss told us, saying that our target was trained in martial arts, that he knew how to do this and that, and now he is as deflated as a balloon.”

They put the body on the back seat of the car, and they sat on the front seats, towards the outskirts of Seoul.

 

 

****

 

The building where they had to go was big, grayish and it pretended to be an abandoned textil factory.

“What the fuck are you doing, Hoya, don't drag him like that!!!” shouted one of the boys, the smaller one and who had the braided hair.

He quickly walked towards Hoya, who had taken out the hostage's body as if he was a sack of potatoes and he had started dragging him across the asphalt.

“Hush, Dongwoo, it's not like something's gonna happen to him anyways.”

Dongwoo gave him a look and carried the boy on his back once again.

They entered the building where, apparently, there was no one.

They took the lift, towards the basement, where there was someone waiting for them.

Another man, with black hair and a straight nose, told them to leave the body in one of the hospital gurneys that were there while he sat down to take some notes.

“How was the mission?” he asked, in a cold despot voice.

“Successfully completed, sir. The hostage has been transferred to the base without any damage.” answered Dongwoo, a bit intimidated by the guy.

“He's asleep.” added Hoya with disdain, since that man didn't affect him at all.

“Excellent, I will inform the boss.” said the man, as he stood up and walked towards the body. “I'll call the doctor to revise him and put him in charge of the boy.”

“I'm right here.”

Another boy, tall and thin, had just walked in. He was wearing a medical gown and a first aid kit on his hands, which he left on the table next to the hospital gurney.

“Perfect.” said the other man. “Will you take care of him?”

The doctor nodded and took the boy's pulse, who squirmed under his touch.

 

 

 

****

 

 

Sunggyu opened his eyes, slowly. His head was aching and his vision was blurry. He groaned as he put his hands on his eyes, trying to adjust to the dim light that there was wherever the fuck he was.

He tried to sit up, even though all his body hurt as if someone had dragged him through the ground.

When he could finally get used to the light, he saw someone sitting in a chair, right in front of him, and Sunggyu shouted.

“If you don't stop screaming, I will have no choice but to give you a sedative.” said the man, who didn't look much older than Sunggyu.

“Who are you? Where am I? What I'm doing here?” he started asking, and tried to step back, but his back hit against the wall.

“Good questions, but I'm not the one who's gonna answer them.”

The man started walking towards him and put his hand on Sunggyu's forehead.

“I don't have fever.” he said. “And your chloroform ceased its effect a while ago.”

“You look a bit arrogant.” the man said, and smiled faintly. “The boss won't like it.”

“Who the fuck is the boss?”

“He's waiting for you upstairs. Are you gonna be able to get up and go there?”

Sunggyu nodded but, right after putting a foot on the floor, he vomited.

 

 

***

 

“I hope it's not a concussion.” murmured Sunggyu as they waited for the lift.

“Do not exclude any possibility, who knows how these asses have brought you here.”

Once they were on the upper floor, Sunggyu frowned. The place was empty, and there was just one chair in the center.

Sunggyu walked towards the chair and sat in it without the man telling him to do so, because it was pretty obvious that it was placed there for him.

Right after sitting down, two muscled guys appeared – who scared Sunggyu – and they placed next to him.

Another man, again with black hair, entered the scene, and his boots resounded against the paviment as he was coming closer to him.

Sunggyu had to admit it, he was quite handsome.

“My name is L.” he said, placing himself a few steps from Sunggyu's chair. “I guess at this point you've realized that you have been kidnapped. Don't try to escape, you've got to men who wouldn't hesitate to put a finger on you if you try to do so.”

An applause, which came from somewhere in the factory, interrupted L and he rolled his eyes as he turned around, standing next to the doctor.

“Bravo, L, that was amazing.”

Another man, with caramel hair and a thick lower lip, appeared. He was walking slowly, shuffling his boots and he was giving off an air of superiority that intimidated Sunggyu.

“So this is our dear hostage?” he asked, coming closer until he was in front of Sunggyu, and he ran his index finger under Sunggyu's chin.

They all nodded, and Sunggyu wasn't ready at all for the punch that his cheek received. The two men that were next to him hold him by the arms, and Sunggyu looked up, feeling the blood dripping down his lower lip. The man cracked his knuckles and stepped back, cracking a cold smile.

“My name is Nam Woohyun.” he said. “And from now on, you are our hostage.”

 

 

****

 

Sunggyu couldn't believe what he has heard.

“Um, may I ask why I am your hostage?”

Woohyun snorted.

“Your father has something that belong to us.”

“My father?” Sunggyu frowned. “I'm sorry but I don't have parents, they died when I was a baby. You've kidnapped the wrong person.”

“Like I believe you.”

They were both in Woohyun's office. The truth is that Sunggyu was actually quite surprised to see that, somehow, they were treating him so well, since he had expected to end up living in a basement and eating breadcrumbs.

But Woohyun had said that he was a very important hostage and that he was going to take care of Sunggyu.

The only one problem was that they had taken the wrong person, and Sunggyu was completely sure of that.

“Who are you?”

“At this point you should have realized that I'm not going to answer you.”

“The doctor told me that you would.”

“Sungyeol can say whatever he wants to.”

Now Sunggyu knew the names of all the people that were there.

“It's only the five of you? Or there are more?”

“There is one more, but he's not here.”

“Where is him?”

“That's none of your business.”

Woohyun had been writing something on his computer the whole time, but now that he had finished it, he had stood up and left the room without saying a word.

Was that man an idiot? Has he left him all alone in his office?

But then Sunggyu saw the cameras and assumed that if he tried to take a step beyond allowed, he would end up with a bullet somewhere on his body.

Writhing, he put his legs on the sofa and waited for the man to come back.

 

 

****

 

Sunggyu was confused. Once again, why were they treating him so well if he was their hostage?

It was night and Woohyun had just entered the room, bringing with him a food tray and leaving it next to him.

“Are you alright?” he asked, and Sunggyu nodded, staring at him. “Are you cold? Sometimes this room can be an igloo. Do you want me to bring you a blanket?”

Sunggyu shook his head and felt how his heart began to race and the palm of his hands began to sweat.

“If you need something, just let me know.” Woohyun cracked a tiny smile before turning around and leaving.

Shaking his head again, Sunggyu slumped back in his bed. He was really confused about what he felt for Woohyun and, also, he had lost track of time and didn't know how long he had been locked there. It could be days or it could months.

What Sunggyu didn't want to be was one of those cases of Stockholm syndrome where he ended up falling in love with his kidnapper. And even less if the kidnapper was Woohyun, because Sunggyu knew that he had not interest in him at all.

One day, as any other, Sunggyu was taking a nap (it's not like he could do anything else), when the door suddenly opened. Sunggyu sat up, a bit shocked, and saw a tall boy with dark hair who was holding onto the doorframe in order to support himself, and he was breathing erratically. There was blood on his hands and on his face, and it dripped onto the floor, creating a puddle. He looked up, his gaze meeting Sunggyu's, and then he dropped dead to the floor.

Sunggyu quickly stood up and approached him, picking him up and putting him on the sofa. He had a split lip and his knuckles were purplish, so Sunggyu was sure that he had broken a few bones of his hand.

His white shirt was completely dirty and bloodstained, and Sunggyu lifted it up to see that there was a huge crosscut along his torso, from the left pectoral to the right part of his hip.

He took his shirt off and, as he could, he put it around his body in order to stop the bleeding.

The boy was trembling under his grip and little spasms were running through his body.

Sunggyu felt how he was quite hot, and if they didn't give him a pill to stop the fever, it could get really really worse.

He walked to the door, looking for Woohyun and when Sunggyu saw him walking through the hallway, he motioned with his hand to make him come faster.

When Woohyun saw the boy, he cursed.

“Fuck.” he quickly pulled out his phone, notifying the rest of the guys, who didn't take longer to appear.

“Where is L?” asked Dongwoo when he entered the room.

“He's out, in the city. Call him. Tell him that Sungjong is back.”

 

 

***

 

“Are you alright? Has someone hurt you?” asked Woohyun, inspecting Sunggyu.

“N-no, nobody has come here, the boy simply appeared like that.”

Woohyun bit his lip and turned around, furiously pressing the keyboard of his phone.

 

 

At night, the boy called Sungjong was more or less recovered, and now he was sitting on the sofa of Woohyun's office, with a cup of tea in his hands while everyone were looking at him, anxious to hear what he had to say.

“They have a terrorist net widespread through the metro of Paris.” he said, lying back. “I managed to get to the high command and hacked his computer, infiltrating myself in the network. They put a bomb in the Tower of London, and they were ready to make it explode. I deactivated the bomb and canceled the entire program, but they caught me right after stepping in Seoul. We've stopped them, but it's only temporary.”

“Very well done, Sungjong.” said Woohyun, nodding. “I couldn't expect less from you.”

Sungjong smiled, pleased, and turned around to look at Sunggyu.

“Who's this?” he asked.

“Our hostage. He's Kim Minsoo's son.”

Sungjong frowned.

“No, he's not.”

“What?” asked Woohyun, opening his mouth.

“This is not the boy you were looking for.” he said, again. “I can't believe you have made a mistake in something as easy as this.”

Woohyun was beside himself.

“I told you.” said Sunggyu. “I told you I wasn't the one you were looking for.”

“And what do we do now?” asked Dongwoo, running a hand through his hair.

Hoya clicked his tongue and cracked his knuckles, scaring Sunggyu, who stepped back.

“We can't let him go. He knows too much.” said Woohyun. “He will stay with us.”

“I don't want to stay here! I wanna go home, I want to graduate!”

“I can help you with that.” said Sungyeol, and Sunggyu snorted.

The truth is that all the time that he had been there, he had not been uncomfortable at all. It's not like he had a family to come back (if you didn't count Jaejoong) and days there had been more entertaining than his usual boring routine.

“Alright, I'll stay here.”

“It's not like we have given you a choice.” interrumped Hoya.

Sunggyu rolled his eyes and ignored him.

“But with one condition.” Woohyun raised an eyebrow. “You have to let me talk with my friend. I'll tell him I've been offered an exchange scholarship or something.”

 

 

 

****

 

 

As he was walking towards the front door, they heard the sound of a lot of motorcycles near it, and Woohyun tensed.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” he murmured. “Sunggyu, hide behind these boxes, and for God's sake, don't get out!!”

Sunggyu did as he was asked to, and saw how Woohyun called the other boys, standing next to each other.

The door burst open and a tall man with a scar on his cheek entered in, followed by 5 men more.

“Well, well, well, look who we have here.” said L, smirking.

The guy with the scar made a face and looked at Woohyun.

“I'm here to get my revenge.”

“Once and for all, Minsook, I didn't make out with your girlfriend. And I didn't kill her.”

“Liar!”

From one moment to another, the boys had lunged against Woohyun's group, and they had started hitting each other.

Sunggyu tried to hide even more to avoid being seen, and the only thing that he could hear were gasps and the punches on the other side of the boxes.

The door was free and there was no one who could stop Sunggyu from running and escaping.

Playing a bit with his luck, he took advantage of the fact that the new group of gangster were not facing him, and he tried to sneak through the boxes, towards the door.

Right then, he saw how another man, with blonde hair and an open wound on his arm, was going to him with a knife on his hands, and Sunggyu froze, unable to move.

Before the sharp thing could cut his jugular vein, a body stood in between, gaining a huge cut on his arm.

Woohyun kicked the guy, throwing him to the floor, and elbowed him in the face to let him unconcious.

“Are you alright?” he asked, visibly nervous. “What the fuck were you doing? I told you not to move! You can't fight without having being properly trained! I don't want to lose any of my men!”

Sunggyu bit his lip, a bit regretful. Woohyun thought that he had went out in order to fight instead of escape. He obeyed this time and hid behind the boxes, waiting for the fight to finish.

 

 

***

 

 

Woohyun's gang ended up with a few scratches, while the other one ended up rather broken.

Dongwoo and Hoya put them on the car and took them to God knows where.

While Sungyeol was taking care of Sungjong and L's wounds, Sunggyu was with Woohyun's arm wound.

“I'm sorry.” he said. “This is my fault.”

“Don't worry, it's okay. I've had worse wounds.” Woohyun answered, but he bit his lip when he noticed the direct contact of the alcohol against the open skin.

Once Sunggyu had finished disinfecting it, he let the bottle of alcohol on the table and took a bandage to cover the wound.

“I'm sorry, Sunggyu.” said Woohyun, suddenly, with his face very close to Sunggyu's. “But I'm not letting you go.”

Sunggyu blamed the sudden closeness, but his heart began to race.

 

 

****

 

Sunggyu couldn't believe it. Was he one of those cases of Stockholm syndrome? Was he falling in love with his captor? He shook his head, dismissing the idea, but everytime he thought about how Woohyun had taken care of him, bringing him food and making sure that he was alright, he felt his stomach sink. Did Woohyun feel something akin...for him? Or was he only using him in his own benefit?

There was a small couch and a few armchairs somewhere in the factory, where they used to gather to hang out from time to time.

Sunggyu was sitting on the couch, with Dongwoo and Sungjong next to him. Hoya, Sungyeol and L were sitting on the armchairs, while Woohyun was walking back and forth, looking at cork where they had maps and pictures.

“Sunggyu, you and Hoya will be sent to a training camp for a month.” said L, resting his head on his hands.

“With Hoya?” Sunggyu opened his eyes, surprised. “Don't take me wrong, Hoya, it's nothing personal but, em, I'd rather not going with you.”

“He will go with me.” said Woohyun. “I will train him.”

“B-but boss, who will take care of this all?” asked Dongwoo.

“L, you will take care of it.”

Woohyun turned around, towards the lift to go to his office, and L nodded, a bit doubtful.

“What have you done to our boss?” asked Sungjong, frowning.

“Do what?” Sunggyu didn't know what he was talking about.

“Woohyun is not like this.” answered Sungjong, raising an eyebrow. “Or at least, he wasn't like this. He's never behaved like this with any of his previous hostages, not even with us.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Are you fucking with him?” said Hoya, and Sunggyu would have fallen to the floor if he hadn't been sitting on a sofa.

“Excuse me!?” he exclaimed, offended. “Of course I'm not!!!”

Hoya snorted and leaned back in his seat.

“It looks like this little boy has caught our boss' attention.” said Sungyeol, smiling wide open.

 

 

****

 

Sunggyu was terribly relieved of being able to feel the fresh air once again against his face.

Apparently, he had been locked there for a while, because it seemed to be late summer.

He was wearing the clothes that they had lent him, which were a black shirt with a weird design in the center, black knee-ripped jeans and combat boots whose top was red.

Long ago, he had sent a message to Jaejoong to let him know that he had left the country because of a scolarship. Needless to say that he didn't believe it, but Sunggyu told him that he would come back soon.

So there he was, in front of Jaejoong's house.

He pressed the doorbell and waited for him to open the door.

“Hyung?” exclaimed Jaejoong, shocked. “Where have you been? Do you know how worried I've been!?”

Sunggyu nodded, bitting his lip.

“I'm sorry.” he said, truly repentant. “I shouldn't have left like that.”

“No, you shouldn't.” Jaejoong couldn't believe what he was seeing. “Why are you dressed like that?”

“I decided to change a bit. Don't you like it?”

“N-no, it suits you, it's just that you look....different.”

Sunggyu sighed.

“I've just come here to say goodbye.” he said. “I'm coming back to Paris in a few hours.”

“Are you okay, hyung?” asked Jaejoong, and he sounded really concerned.

“Yes.” Sunggyu smiled. “Really, it's very nice, I'm going to ask them to let me stay there.”

Jaejoong nodded and hugged Sunggyu, who sunddenly felt the urge to cry.

“I hope you'll do great, Jaejoong.” he said.

“Same here, hyung.”

 

 

 

***

 

On his way to the car where Hoya and Dongwoo were waiting for him, Sunggyu felt how a pair of arms grabbed him from behind and a hard blow left him unconcious.

_Great_ , he thought.

 

When Sunggyu came back to himself, he noticed how his hands were tied up to something behind his back. He squirmed, trying to break free from its grip, but it was futile.

Someone, very abruptly, took the blindfold off, and Sunggyu blinked in order to get used to the light.

They were in an old car workshop, and the ground was wet and dirty. There were four men in front of him, looking really awful, and Sunggyu cursed internally, because something told him that this time he wasn't going to be so lucky.

His lip was burning and he could felt the metallic taste of blood on his tongue.

One of the men, the one who had a moustache, gripped his hair, throwing his head back, and Sunggyu groaned due to the pain.

“Where is your dear Woohyun?” he asked, his eyes bloodshot.

“He's n-not my dear.” Sunggyu managed to say. “And I doubt that he will come for me.”

“Excuse me if I disagree.”

The sound of a car and a few motorcycles interrupted them, and the man smiled.

“They're here.” he said, and suddenly there were at least five men more, wearing reddish jackets.

They all placed next to each other, waiting for the boys to enter the place, and Sunggyu turned around as much as he could to watch the scene.

Woohyun's gang walked in, looking quite pissed off, and Sunggyu could see that Woohyun was also worried.

Sunggyu wanted to avoid a fight over all costs, but he knew that his wishes were in vain.

The boys with the red jackets lunged against Woohyun's gang, entangling themselves in a fight where both sides had everything to lose.

Sunggyu felt his stomach sink when he saw how the boys with the red jackets had the advantage, and gradually, his team was weakening. They all had wounds on their arms and faces, and Sungyeol was being cornered by three at the same time.

L managed to get ride of those who were on his way, coming closer to Sunggyu, but one of the men of the other group appeared behind him. Before Sunggyu could even say a word, the man took out a stick and hit L's back hard, making him fall to the ground, unconcious.

The same man held Sunggyu's arm after untying him, and Sunggyu started to move, trying to free from his grip and shouting L's name, but it was futile.

The man took Sunggyu to something akin to a terrace, and put him on the other side of the door.

The other three men from before were there, and they held Sunggyu's arm.

The door burst open and Woohyun came in. He had a split lip and a cut on his cheek, and he was walking with difficulty.

His eyes landed on Sunggyu, and he seemed truly relieved to see that he was safe and sound.

Sunggyu felt his stomach sink, and it was there when he realized that he might be in love with that boy.

Woohyun punched one of the men, but instead the same man gave him a knee on the stomach.

Sunggyu shouted, trying to go to Woohyun, but the man who was holding him was much more stronger than him.

Sunggyu feared for Woohyun, since it was three against one. After a lot of punches, Woohyun was on the floor, and the other three were around him, ready to kill him.

Before they could have the chance to do it, the door opened and the rest of the boys entered in. L was walking leaning a bit on Sungjong, but the others, even though they were bleeding and breathing erratically, looked in good condition.

Hoya walked towards Woohyun and dragged him to his side, helping him to stand up and Woohyun coughed a few times, spitting blood.

Once they were all together, Woohyun smiled, and Sunggyu couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was he really smiling in that situation? Was he insane?

But then Sunggyu remembered something, and it was that these guys looked as any other gang, while Woohyun's gang belonged to the elite.

That motherfucker was doing this for fun and he had let them believe that they were going to win.

Woohyun winked at Sunggyu, and he knew that he was right.

The six of them stood next to each other, and then everything happened very quickly, because in less than five minutes, the other guys were on the ground.

“Well.” said Woohyun, walking towards Sunggyu to take his handcuffs off and caressing his wrists. “This has been fun.”

Sunggyu gave him a look and Woohyun shrugged.

“But I was really worried about you.”

“Why?” asked Sunggyu.

“Why what?” Woohyun frowned.

“Why were you worried about me.”

“You haven't noticed it yet?” Woohyun smiled. “You caught my attention from the very first moment, and I told you I wasn't going to let you go.”

Woohyun touched Sunggyu's nose with his index finger, but his smile faded a bit.

“I d-don't understand you, Woohyun.” replied Sunggyu, stepping back to stay away from him. “What do you mean with this?”

“This means that I like you. A lot, actually.”

And before Sunggyu could say anything more, Woohyun leaned in, pressing his lips against his own.

Sunggyu made a face when he tasted the metallic taste of Woohyun's lips, but he responded to the kiss anyway.

A cough made them break the kiss, and Sunggyu tried to step back again, ashamed, but Woohyun didn't let him, holding him by the waist against him.

“If you don't mind,” said L, coughing again. “You guys could continue with that in the base.”

 

 

 

****

 

But of course, before continuing with that, they had to take care of the wounds.

Sunggyu sat Woohyun on the chair of his office and started disinfecting them, applying alcohol with cotton to basically all the skin exposed.

Woohyun kept smiling as the boy was frowning while healing his wounds, focused on his duty. Sunggyu couldn't help himself from blushing when he saw that Woohyun was staring at him, and he hit him on the most wounded shoulder on purpose.

“Auch.” Woohyun complained, pouting.

After finishing, Sunggyu leaned against Woohyun's desk while said one was looking at him from the chair.

For the first time, Sunggyu decided to take a close look of the place, and he saw how there was on the office another cork like the one they had upstairs, but in this one there was a big picture of the infinite symbol, and a picture of each one of the members.

“Our name is INFINITE.” said Woohyun, following his gaze. “is composed, as you may have already realized, of six members. Our base is right here, in Seoul, but we operate worldwide. Right now we are in a sort of hiatus, but we won't last long to return to the battefield. The gang that has captured you today it's a small local one that thinks that we are just like them. Eventually, we let them be and fight, but because it's fun. Although today I was really worried, because they had you, while the other times, they had no one.”

Sunggyu swallowed hard.

“I'm sorry.” he said.

“Don't be.” Woohyun leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms. “The next month you'll go to train with me. And don't think that, because we are dating, I'll have mercy. My men are the best in their fields, I expect nothing less than perfection.”

Sunggyu nodded. That was a lot of pressure.

“What does each one of you do?” he asked, and Woohyun clicked his tongue.

“Sungjong is in charge of machinery and weapons, he designs and patents them. He has a lot of glib and mainly, he's got one great factor at stake: his looks. He manages to trick any president or minister, no secret is out of his reach. L, that's his nickname, his real name is Myungsoo. He's our cold-blooded assassin, but many women had said to have died just looking at him. He's clever, but he's a psychopath, he loves to call it art, and he is admired by both his teammates and the enemies. And, he's my right hand. Sungyeol, our doctor, but also our GPS, he knows every corner of Korea and several neighbouring countries, so he always get us places to hide and stay in. Hoya, he has a sharp tongue that always know exactly what to say, but thanks to him we can afford all the luxuries that we have. Along with Sungjong, he's a weapons and ammunition smuggler. Dongwoo, he possesses an admirable intellect, he's brilliant. He's the the foundation of many successful pursuits of ours. He loves motorcycle racing, by the way. And me, Woohyun, I'm the leader. I usually lead the operations from a helicopter, preferably at night. I'm placed four on the list of top 10 most wanted offenders. And I'm also something akin to a walking encyclopedia.”

Sunggyu opened his mouth, surprised.

“And you?” asked Woohyun, moving closer to him and putting his hands on his thighs. “What can you do?”

“Well, em, I'm in my fourth year of medicine.” Sunggyu nodded as he was talking. “And I know how to solve sodokus.”

Woohyun smiled, leaning back again.

“I think you'll be very useful.”

 

 

****

 

Sunggyu was frustrated. Woohyun seemed as if he didn't want to touch him, and everytime they kissed, he pushed Sunggyu apart and walked away, saying that he had things to do. And Sunggyu, on the other side, couldn't be more in love with him, but he didn't know what to do when he acted like that, and he just wanted to slap him and cry.

After spending a month training – he had barely gotten out alive from that – now Sunggyu was the second doctor in the group, and he had proved to be a first-class hacker, when he managed to hack the safety net of the National Bank of Seoul.

They had temporarily left their base in Korea and they had moved to Italy, where they operated at night, unnoticed. They had gotten an abandoned factory and, after a bit of cleaning, now they lived there. Woohyun and Sunggyu shared a room, also Myungsoo and Sungjong shared one, and the remaining three lived together in another one.

Sunggyu didn't know what to do to make Woohyun look at him, and the only thing that crossed his mind was standing naked in front of him, but he would never do that.

Woohyun was lying on the bed, with a book on his hands, and Sunggyu was lying next to him, questioning what to do with his life.

He was so nervous, he thought he was going to throw up, but he decided in the last second to throw everything out of the window (a.k.a throw Woohyun's book to the other side of the bed), and he leaned against Woohyun to kiss him.

Woohyun was surprised, but he didn't last long to respond to the kiss, pulling Sungyu towards him to make him sit on his lap and deepen the kiss. To Sunggyu's delight, Woohyun introduced his hands inside his shirt, running them along his torso and squeezing his nipples.

Finally, Sunggyu's shirt was on the floor, and he couldn't believe that it was actually happening.

“If y-you decided to stop now, I'll kill you.” said Sunggyu, between gasps.

Woohyun then seemed to realized what they were about to do, and he pushing Sunggyu away.

Sunggyu let out a frustrated moan, and he ran a hand through his hair.

“Seriously, if you reject me again, I'm going to start thinking that there is something wrong with me and that you don't like me at all.”

Woohyun frowned and pulled Sunggyu towards him once again, placing him beneath him, and then attacked his lips with a rough kiss.

“Don't think for a second that I don't like you.” said Woohyun, breathing erratically against his lips. “The only reason why I keep pushing you apart is because I don't want to rush things. I want to do it when you're sure that this is what you want.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sunggyu squinted. “The only thing left for me to do is going there with a poster that says that I want to sleep with you, seriously, because I couldn't have been less subtle.”

Woohyun laughed.

“Still, I wanted to wait a bit.” he caressed Sunggyu's forehead and nose with his index finger as he leaned in to crash their lips together.

The next thing that ended up in the floor was Woohyun's shirt, and Sunggyu didn't hesitate a second to run his hands across his body, outlining his abs and pectorals with his fingers.

Woohyun turned them around again, and he started to ran his tongue along Sunggyu's neck, going down his collarbones until he reached his nipples, which he bit, and then he kept going down until he reached his belly button. His fingers were placed on his waist, and Woohyun's right hand unzipped his pants. Sunggyu lifted up his hips in order to let him pull them down, and they were thrown to the floor, just like the shirts.

Woohyun swallowed hard when he saw that, along with the pants, he had also taken off his underwear. Now he had a completely naked Sunggyu in front of him (by the way, Sunggyu was blushing to the core and he was covering his face with his hands).

“Look at me, Sunggyu.” ordered Woohyun, and he did so (after a few attempts). “You're so beautiful. If you could see yourself the same way I see you now.” Woohyun breathed in. “You're so beautiful.”

Sunggyu covered his face again, embarrassed, and he watched how Woohyun leaned in to be at the same level of his member, which he started to lick while he was caressing his inner thigh with his hand.

Sunggyu was in a daze and the heat was spreading through his whole body, alerting him of his upcoming climax.

Woohyun stood up before that could happen, and looked at Sunggyu, who went to his bag to take out a lube (yes, he had been that frustrated).

Woohyun laughed right after seeing him, and he poured a generous amount of it on his fingers before inserting them, one by one, on Sunggyu's hole, who squirmed and hold tight onto the sheets, breathing erratically. Woohyun leaned in to kiss him and distract him from the sudden intrusion, although after a few minutes, not even Woohyun's lips were able to muffle Sunggyu's moans.

When he was ready, Woohyun pulled out his fingers, and Sunggyu pushed him to sat on top of him. He was tired of all those clothes.

He took Woohyun's pants off and throw them to the floor along with this underwear.

Woohyun's cock was standing between his legs, and Sunggyu wrapped his hand around it, masturbating him. He poured a good amount of lube on it, which allowed him to speed up his pace, making Woohyun close his eyes and moan his name out loud.

Before he could cum, Woohyun grabbed his wrist, removing his hand and then he placed Sunggyu under him again, this time bending his legs to put them around his waist.

Sunggyu closed his eyes, preparing himself mentally, a hissed in pain when he felt Woohyun's tip against his hole. Once the tip was inside, the rest entered smoothly, and Woohyun waited a bit to let him adjust to the intrusion, and then stared moving his hips, thrusting into him.

Sunggyu held tight onto Woohyun's back, scratching it, and he started to moan Woohyun's name, who sped up his pace even more, hitting Sunggyu's prostate.

They melted into a sloppy kiss, a mixture of saliva and moans, and when Sunggyu came between their bodies, Woohyun did it on his insides, resting a hand against the pillow in order to find a bit of stability before falling against Sunggyu's body, who hugged him.

 

“You know?” said Sunggyu once they had calmed down and their breathings were back to normal. “I've never thought that I would end up in some kind of...mafia, or whatever this is, but if there is something I don't regret, is meeting you.”

“I don't regret having kidnapped you either.” said Woohyun, earning a punch in the shoulder from the boy.

Before Sunggyu could fall asleep, Woohyun rested his chin on his chest, staring at him.

“I love you.” he said. “I really think I love you.”

Sunggyu laughed, even though he felt his cheeks blush.

“Just think? We're going to have to work on that.”

Woohyun smiled, and he leaned in a bit, pressing his lips against Sunggyu's.

“I also think I love you.” said Sunggyu, and Woohyun pouted.

“We're going to have to work on that, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> seventh prompt! actually this took so long omg  
> I hope you like it! (and pls excuse the mistakes ;;)


End file.
